Craving
by Jish
Summary: Kyle buys something and shares the information with Stan. On the day it arrives, fun things happen. SLASH! BOY x BOY. RATED M FOR A REASON. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park. **

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY sex story.**

**A/N: This story is inspired by one of my other stories, "Who Said Jokes Were Worthless?" and is very similar to it. I believe that this is a bit more realistic. Anyway, don't forget to review! **

**Note: Tried to be a little funny with this one. Try to pay attention to more than the dialogue. At one point, I personally feel that what I wrote was hilarious. **

**Here it is:**

**Craving**

"Let's see here." Kyle whispers to himself as he tries to find a good site.

"Free shipping! Good. Let's go to this section. No, I want it from least expensive to most. Okay." He thinks aloud, but softly, as he tries to find what he wants.

"No, I want a realistic color. Ahh, here are some. That doesn't look too good. Next page then." He is starting to lose hope on his quest to find it.

"Whoa! That looks nice!" He exclaims a bit louder but still unnoticeable to anyone else in the house.

"It's made of a good material. It's not even twenty bucks! It's a very realistic color. It's a good size. It'll be easy to clean. I want this one. But…should I get it?" Kyle asks himself, wondering if he should risk it.

"What if they find it? I really don't want to have to go through that. Discreet shipping, and the site name doesn't even appear on the statement. It only appears in the…let's see…conformation email! Great! But still, is it wrong?" He is debating with himself. Should he get it?

"The big question is: should I get it? My mom offers to get me things all of the time, and I always say no. And it's always more expensive than this. So the money and her letting me use her credit card won't be an issue. They never open mail or packages with my name on it." He has all of the pluses to getting it, or at least why he should get it.

"But I'm not eighteen. What if they find it in my room? My dad always barges in, what if he does while I'm using it? My mom has a habit of cleaning my room, what is she sees it? And my brother doesn't exactly respect my privacy. He has a high chance of finding it." Kyle now lists the cons of getting it.

"If I get it, I won't be feeling so helpless. I won't be feeling so desperate. I will finally get relief to this craving. If I don't get it, I will feel terrible. I will never know how good (or bad) it will be. All I know is that I want it, and that I need it." Kyle thinks hard, and makes his decision.

"I'm getting it. I'm getting the dildo. I'll face the consequences if my parents or Ike find it. But I'm getting it. I'm almost sixteen. I know what my body wants. I know that having it will help me get off better." Kyle gets up to go ask his mom for her credit card.

"So, it costs less than twenty bucks. It's just a game for the Gamecube. Can I use your card to get it?" He asks, feeling scared out of his mind.

"Sure. Just give it back after." She doesn't even think about it. He takes the card and runs to his room.

He adds the "6 inch Realistic Dong" to the cart. He goes to the checkout, and selects the priority shipping for an extra three bucks. The total is just a few cents under twenty. He enters all of the information, and he submits the order. He gets the confirmation email.

"Fuck. What did I just do?" He gives the card back, and he calls Stan.

"Stan! You're alone right?" Kyle asks, hyperventilating. Stan confirms he is alone, and Kyle runs over to his house.

"Stan. Oh my God. Fuck. I can't believe what I just did." He cannot breath. Stan rubs his back to calm him down, and Kyle sits down.

"What did you do?" Stan asks, still rubbing his back.

"I bought something…" Kyle says, extremely nervous.

"What?" Stan slows the rubbing, and comes to a stop. Kyle is breathing evenly, but he is still shaky.

"It's kind of…adult oriented." Kyle fights back some tears.

"Oh. Well, is it like a pocket pussy, a ring, a vibrator?" Stan asks, not acting nervous at all.

"I don't think it vibrates, but yeah." Kyle says, getting less nervous.

"Okay, you bought a dildo. Just hear me out before you ask me something. You've known you were gay for at least two years. We are teenagers, and we both know that we masturbate. You wanted, maybe even craved, something else. Did I get it right?" Stan explains, and Kyle is just in awe that Stan got it exactly.

"That's it. How did you know?" Kyle asks, just surprised.

"You're my best friend. You're a guy who's almost sixteen. And you're gay. With all of that, it's really not surprising. I actually thought you had one already. I just wonder how you bought it. You're obviously not old enough to go into a sex shop." Stan says, and he looks like he's thinking.

"I told my mom I was buying a game, and the total was under twenty bucks. I selected the priority shipping, so it should get here in like two or three days. Everything is discreet; the only time where it actually mentions anything sex is in the confirmation email." Kyle says, not even sure how he's feeling.

"Hmm. I see. That's smart. What if Ike or your parents find it? Or worse, what if they catch you using it?" Stan asks, as if he is reading Kyle's mind.

"I'll come out to them then. I'll face the consequences if that happens. But I have a hiding place. I'm not too concerned about that anymore actually. Besides, I'm pretty sure that Ike would only tease me in the brotherly sort of way. You know him; he's a cool kid. He won't tell. Only make fun of me when we're alone." Kyle says, not so nervous anymore.

He's not nervous anymore. He's happy. He's excited. He's craving it.

"What exactly is the hiding place?" Stan asks, still curious.

"It's actually pretty simple. You know the upper cabinets in my room next to my bed? Well, I was able to rearrange some stuff, and I made a place to hide it behind this box. Also, I found a plastic bag that I can store it in, after I wrap it in a few paper towels. Once it is in the bag, the bag goes behind the box. Easy." Kyle says, describing his spot in detail.

"You know what that means. Next time I'm over and you're downstairs or in the bathroom, I can move it somewhere else in your room and I won't tell you where." Stan says and sticks out his tongue. Then he smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"My little Kyle. He's so grown up. Getting a dildo online and using it to fuck himself senseless. I'm so proud of you!" Stan says the last line with false drama, and then bows to me.

"Knock it off, you're embarrassing me." Kyle says, blushing.

"But there's nobody here except for us and my dog. Unless…wait! The dog is conspiring against us!" Stan says, and rushes to his table and gets a pair of sunglasses. He puts them on and pulls them off dramatically.

"Stan, you really know how to calm a guy down." Kyle says and sits down on Stan's bed.

"So, what color is it?" Stan asks, sitting down next to Kyle and turning on the television.

"It's a bit lighter than beige. It's supposed to resemble a white person. That was the only realistic color available." Kyle says, looking for shows as Stan scrolls along the program guide.

"How long is it?" Stan asks, giving up finding a program and looking for a good recording.

"With the flared base, it's six inches long; although, only 5.5 are insertable." Kyle says, keeping one recording in mind for when Stan is done looking.

"What's a flared base?" Stan asks, still looking through the recordings list. And his family wonders why there's never any recording space.

"It's hard to explain. Basically, it has two functions, a safety and an accessory. The safety reason is that it is a grip that keeps the dildo from getting stuck inside. The accessory reason is that most phallic objects with a flared base can be used on harnesses, you for strap-ons." Kyle says, knowing more about this stuff than he leads on.

"I see. That makes sense. I'm just glad that it can't get stuck inside you. Your safety is the most important thing. Listen. If you need me for anything, tell me. Like, if for some reason, you need to be taken to the hospital or something, tell me. I would drop everything for you. It doesn't matter if it would be embarrassing. If you had to go and someone there gives you crap, I'll take care of it. I'm just saying that your safety is the most important thing." Stan says, and lets out a huge sigh.

Kyle gets up and gets in front of Stan. He gives Stan such a huge hug, and Stan gladly returns it. He sniffs Kyle's hair and inwardly sighs.

"Can you think of anything else that I would need?" Kyle asks, grabbing the remote and finishes looking through the recording list.

"You know all about hygiene. Do you need lube?" Stan asks, as Kyle gets to the last page of the recording list.

"Actually, I plan on using my saliva. You know, to simulate giving a blowjob." Kyle says as he gives up looking through the rest of the recordings.

"Ah, clever. Don't take this the wrong way, but you totally look like a bottom." Stan teases as Kyle slowly makes the journey back to the recording he had his eye on.

"I thought I looked like a top. But hey, I'm happy to be a bottom. From what I've felt in the shower, it feels pretty damn good. You should try it." Kyle says, getting closer to the recording in the list.

"Maybe I can use yours after your first time. You can even help me. You are the expert here, after all. I'm just the bisexual guy who never thought about bottoming. But, you make it sound fun." Stan says, and Kyle is losing concentration of the task of the ages: selecting a recording.

"Stan, are you hitting on me. You've known that I always had a little crush on you. Are you finally starting to get one on me? You could be my first relationship." Kyle says, almost at the long sought-out recording.

"Honestly, Kyle. Yes. I like you, and you like me. We know each other so well. We kind of already are boyfriends. We just haven't kissed or done anything sexual. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Stan just asks, and Kyle accidentally changed the page somehow. The long journey to get the recording continues.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I want to be your boyfriend." Kyle says, puts the remote down gently to not lose the page, and kisses Stan. Stan takes no hesitation in kissing back. Soon, he pulls off.

"Kyle, should it arrive by the time I get back from my little family vacation?" Stan asks, holding Kyle's hand, but Kyle lets go and reaches for the sacred remote.

"Definitely. You leave tonight. Too bad I have dinner with my family. And I have to go in about an hour. We won't be able to say goodbye." Kyle says, unhappy.

"We can say goodbye right before you leave." Stan says and kisses Kyle's cheek. Luckily for Kyle, he finally found the recording and selected it.

"Finally!" "NO!" Kyle screams when the recording was corrupted. Stan looks on and laughs.

"Oh Kyle. You're so cute. My little dildo-buying boyfriend." Stan says and kisses Kyle's lips.

After an hour has passes, Kyle's family arrives at the Marsh's house to pick up Kyle.

"Goodbye, Stan." Kyle says and cups Stan's face.

"Goodbye, Kyle." Stan does the same and kisses Kyle. Kyle gives Stan a smile and goes to his car. The last thing Stan sees of Kyle until he gets back is Kyle smiling, and waving, to Stan as the car drives away.

**Four Days Later-Early Morning**

"Special Delivery!" Kyle hears, and opens his eyes. His mom just tossed a package onto his chest and left his room.

"Huh?" Kyle thinks, still half-asleep.

"Oh yeah! Yes!" Kyle says to himself and reaches to the stand next to him. He finds his safety-scissors (What? They're reliable!) between the stapler and the tape. He first cuts the box's tape on the sides. Then he finds the piddle of the two flaps and cuts the tape. When he finishes cutting, the flaps separate.

Kyle opens the box. His lovely dildo is there. But so is something else. Two things, actually. And a paper.

He looks at the paper. It's just an invoice with the shipping and billing addresses, the item(s) he ordered, and the total. The total was the same as he paid, but there are extra items that are not on the invoice. He looks at the back of the paper. Nothing.

Kyle picks the first one up. It is wrapped in a small bag. On it says, a very generic name, "Cock Ring."

"Cool. Free cock ring." He says very softly, and looks on the back. It only says two things. "Reusable" and "Free Gift!"

"Sweet! That site is cool. A free, reusable cock ring!" Kyle says, still extremely soft. He doesn't want anyone to hear, after all. He picks up the next object, and it is pretty heavy for what he assumes is another free gift.

He looks at it. It has yet another very generic name, "Small Butt Plug." He looks at the back and it has one thing written: "Free Gift for 100,000th Customer! Congratulations!"

Kyle looks back at the paper. He sees something written very small at the bottom. "Any and all free gifts were specially made by the manufacturer. They are all brand new, but made specifically for the consumer. Paid for by the retailer. Not for resale. If charged for these items, contact retailer. To any lucky winner(s), congratulations."

Kyle smiles. "Hey, cool. At least I know that they're safe." Kyle says, still softly. He picks up each item out of the box and sets them down gently, like he did with the sacred remote four days ago when selecting a 'corrupted' recording.

Strangely, he hasn't looked at the dildo yet. He's saving it for last.

He picks up the cock ring first. He wants to preserve the small packaging, so he grabs his scissors. He cuts just enough so the package opens. He takes the part that he cut off and puts it aside to throw away later. He takes the ring out of the packaging. He looks at it, and it's a grey color.

"Hmm. Cool. I'll have to try this eventually." Kyle says, setting it next to him. He grabs the butt-plug.

He opens the package without cutting it because it is a snap package. He takes out the plug and notices a distinct smell. It's almost like bubble-gum. He likes it. He takes the ruler that is between the glue and the stapler and measures the diameter and length.

The diameter measures out to be ¾ inches and the length measures out to be 3 inches including the flared base.

"Small is right. But still. It's a free gift. It's cool. It's funny, I only bought a dildo. I was lucky enough to get a free butt-plug, even if it is small. And it seems like a free cock ring with every order. Still, awesome. Free toys!" Kyle says to himself.

He reaches for the dildo. It's in the same type of packaging as the butt-plug, and it has a similar smell.

"Seems like they were made by the same company. Sweet." He says, and he holds it. He looks at it and admires it. He takes a lick at the head. He rubs the balls. He can actually feel them moving around.

"Oh, yeah. I'm in love with this. It's a dick. Best purchase ever!" He puts everything in the box and stuff it in his closet for now.

Kyle makes sure his door is still locked. He undressed and heads to the shower in his own bathroom. He takes his time, making sure he is completely clean.

He dries himself off and walks to his bed. He lays his towel down across the bed and grabs the box. He opens it and takes out the dildo and the butt-plug. He goes back to his bathroom and washes the both in the sink, with soap and warm water to make sure they're clean.

Once they're clean, he takes them back to his bed and lays down. He grabs the little package with the cock ring and takes it out. He puts all of the packages back in the box and shoves the box to the side. What Kyle does first is stroke himself.

Kyle is starting to get hard. He keeps stroking until he is at full mast. He grabs the cock ring and stretches it.

"Nice. It doesn't seem like it will rip." Kyle says to himself, and stretches it again to put around his hard penis. He pulls it all the way down to the base and he looks at his cock. He sees it start to swell, and he gets scared.

"No way. I know that's supposed to happen, but it's freaky. Sorry, never using you again. But I still have to give you a nickname. I know. Ms. Ring. That's good.

Kyle puts the ring back in its package and puts it in the box. At least it was free.

A disappointment, though. Just like the task of the ages when he selected the recording.

Kyle grabs the butt-plug. He looks at it. He starts to get a whole glob of spit in his mouth. He starts to suck on the plug to get it all nice and slick. Once he takes it out, he immediately moves it toward his almost-virgin ass. He lubes up his whole with the plug and starts to slowly push it in.

"Oh…" Kyle moans as quietly as he could. He never thought it could feel this good. He didn't even use the dildo yet! He reaches for his cock and strokes it.

He pushes the plug in all of the way until he feels his ass wrap around something and he feels the base against his cheeks. He slowly pulls the plug out and moans, savoring every moment. He puts the plug down.

"I want to say that I'll use you again. But, you're too small. I want to be filled. You may make a good warm-up for Stan though. I don't know. But, thanks. That felt really good." He says to the butt-plug, but quietly. He puts it in the box, cleaning it after.

Kyle saves the best item for last. The sacred dildo. The sacred 5.5 inch insertable dildo. The real reason Kyle got all of these toys. He didn't know he would get a free cock ring or a free butt-plug. He only knew he would get an awesome dildo.

Kyle grabs the dildo and puts it to his mouth. He presses it to his lips, kissing down the shaft up to the balls. He takes the balls into his mouth, rolling them around with his tongue. His cock is throbbing, and he strokes himself. He kisses and licks his way back up to the shaft until the tip of the dildo is in his mouth.

"Ah…" Kyle moans into the dildo. He can't help it; he's horny and gay. The dildo is helping him with his craving. He loves it.

He starts to suck on the dildo, slobbering it all over with his tongue and saliva. He takes all 5.5 inches in his mouth. He pulls out and quickly moves it to his still tight ass.

He pushes the tip at his hole, and he feels his ass expand around the thick head.

"Oh yeah…" He moans. He keeps pushing it until he feels the base at his cheeks. Kyle savors the feeling of having his ass, his fuck hole, being filled. He pulls out slowly, and goes back in. He does it again faster. Within moments, he is fucking himself so much.

He grips his once again neglected cock and starts stroking. He picks his stroking up to the pace he is fucking himself. He's close. He's so close. A few more thrusts.

"Ahhh….Yes! Yes! Come on!" He moans softly. Just a few more.

"Yes! Yes! Ohh…. He cums all over his chest. It hits his face, his closed eyes, his nose, and gets in his mouth. He starts to slow down the speed of the dildo. Once he slowed to almost a stop, he pulls it out slowly. He savors the feeling of the dildo exiting his well-fucked ass. His fuck-hole got what it wanted. It wanted to be pounded.

It takes Kyle a minute to get over the feeling. That was the best orgasm he ever had, without a doubt. In his young life, that was the best he has ever felt.

He rubs his finger around his hole. He shudders. He gets up out of his bed and puts on a pair of underpants. He throws the towel he had onto the floor. He takes all three toys, including the cock ring, into the bathroom.

Kyle runs the hot water and gives it a minute to warm up. He starts to clean the cock ring first. He wets it, and then puts a dab of soap on. Kyle rubs the soap around the small ring and rinses it. He rubs it under the water to make sure all soap is off and that it is completely clean. He grabs a half-sheet of a paper towel to dry it off. He puts the ring aside because he left the packaging on the bed.

He then cleans the butt-plug. He does the same thing as he did with the cock ring, only using more soap and cleaning it twice to make sure it is good for Stan. He grabs another half-sheet and dries it off. He wraps the butt-plug in the sheet to store away and hide with the dildo. He suddenly decides on a nickname. Mr. Plug. Alright. That's his choice.

Last, he cleans his dildo. He looks at it once more, and sucks on the head. He takes it out of his mouth and starts cleaning it. Kyle makes sure to use a lot of soap because he wants this toy to last an exceptionally long time and he wants it to be clean for Stan. Kyle grabs a half-sheet to dry it and wraps it in three full sheets. He decides on a nickname for the dildo. Mr. Dildo. That's a good one.

He grabs them all and goes back to his bed. He gets the plastic bag that he is going to store the dildo in. First, he puts the dildo in. He then puts the plug in. Kyle then decides to get a small bag to keep the ring from falling out of the packaging. Once that's together, he puts the bag with the plug and the dildo.

Kyle lets the air out and zips it up. He goes over to the hiding place in the cabinet and puts the bag away. It is not hidden from view.

Kyle gets dressed and unlocks his door. He opens it and walks downstairs to see Ike watching television.

"Hey Kyle." Ike says. "Stan called when you were in your shower. He says that he should be home in a few hours. He can't use his cell phone because it died and he needed to use his dad's phone. So, I just wanted to tell you." Ike says.

"Thanks Ike. Where're mom and dad?" Kyle asks, curious.

"They left when you went into the shower. They said they wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. I didn't ask where they were going. Kyle, did you hurt yourself a while ago. I heard you moaning when I was in my room. I just want to make sure you're alright." Ike says, looking at him with concern.

"Thanks for caring, Ike. I'm fine. I slipped when exiting the shower, but I caught myself. My wrist hit the wall. It's very superficial, and it already feels better." Kyle blushes, but his tone of voice doesn't change.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you're alright." He gets up to hug Kyle. Kyle gladly returns it and he sits back down at the television.

Kyle feels bad about lying to Ike. Sure, Ike is his brother. Adopted, but still his brother. He is younger, but he is old enough to know about sex and stuff. Hell, he thinks he almost caught Ike jerking off once. He's going to leave it alone, though. He himself almost got caught by Ike before.

Kyle returns to his room and decides to play video games while he waits for Stan.

**Four Hours Later-Late Afternoon**

Kyle hears a knock at his door. He opens it and Stan runs up to him and picks Kyle. Stan then attacks Kyle's lips with kisses.

"I've missed you so much, Ky." Stan says and hugs Kyle very tightly.

"Stan, it came today. And it came with two things for free." Kyle says into Stan's ear.

"Well, your parents still aren't here. Ike let me in and then went to his room. I took a shower before we left the hotel. How about we try it right now?" Stan says with that face that Kyle has never been able to resist.

"Sure. I cleaned them right after I used them." Kyle says and closes his door. He makes sure he locks it. "Get undressed." Kyle says and lays a new towel on the bed. He goes to the cabinet to get out his new toy-bag. He brings it over to the bed where Stan is lying, naked and stroking is half-hard cock.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Kyle asks, taking all of the toys out.

"So, what else came?" Stan asks, sitting up, and still stroking his cock.

"Well I got a cock ring. I think it comes free with every order. I put it on, but it scared me. I didn't like the way my cock swelled. That's how it's supposed to work, but I didn't like it. Then there was a small butt-plug. I plan on using it on you as a warm-up for the dildo. It was alright, but it was too small for me to get off on. Then there's the dildo. I love it. It gave me the best orgasm I have had so far." Kyle explains quietly, as to avoid Ike hearing.

"Sounds great! Let's begin." Stan says, laying back down and exposing his pink hole to Kyle. He puts the plug into his mouth and sucks on it while he undresses. His cock is already rock-hard. Once the butt-plug is all slick with Kyle-spit, he puts the plug to Stan's hole. He rubs it at the hole and pushes it in very slowly.

"Ohh yeah, dude." Stan moans louder than when Kyle did earlier. Looks like Ike is going to find out. Kyle continues to push the plug until its small length is all the way inside of Stan.

"Is that it? Go get the dildo." Stan says in his normal voice. He forgot that there's someone in the room next to them.

Regardless of Ike can hear them or not, Kyle gets the dildo. He hands it to Stan.

"Suck on it." Kyle says in a soft voice. Stan takes a hold of it and brings it to his mouth. He sucks on the head and slowly takes the entire dildo into his mouth, just as Kyle did.

Stan slobbers all over the thing and moves it to his hole. He pushes it in slowly and savors losing his anal virginity. Once it's in, Kyle moves over to Stan's cock. Kyle kisses it, and Stan looks at him.

"Go ahead, Ky." Stan says and Kyle starts sucking Stan's dick. He licks it with love, and he puts it in his mouth. Stan pulls the dildo out and starts fucking himself. He starts to moan.

"Yeah, Ky. Suck me. I'm gonna cum!" Stan moans softly and cums in Kyle's mouth. Kyle swallows, and Stan pulls the dildo out.

"Fuck me, Stan." Kyle growls into Stan's ear. They switch positions. Stan spits into his hand and rubs his dick to make it extra slick. He slowly enters Kyle, and he moans.

"Do it, Stan! Hurry!" Kyle whispers loudly, and Stan obeys. Stan thrusts long and hard, giving them both awesome pleasure.

Kyle jacks his dick as he is getting fucked by his boyfriend Stan. Stan moves Kyle's hand away and sucks him off.

"Stan, I'm gonna cum." Kyle says and spews into Stan's mouth. Moments later, Stan cums into Kyle's ass.

Stan pulls out and kisses me with the cum still in his mouth. We swap the cum and we finally swallow together when we finish kissing.

We lay down next to each other.

"Next time, we don't use the toys. We just need each other. And we need to go longer." Kyle says, tired.

Stan and Kyle get up to get dressed. Stan unlocks Kyle's door.

"Kyle, I have to go home. I need a shower then I have to eat dinner with my family. I'll call you soon. I love you." Stan says, homing Kyle returns the statement,

"I love you too, Stan. Talk to you later." Kyle says, and Stan leaves. Kyle watches Stan walk home out the window.

Kyle loves Stan. Stan loves Kyle.

They are in love.

**Epilogue-A Few Minutes Later**

"Jeez, you two were loud enough. Earlier when you said you hurt your wrist, I thought you were lying because you blushed. Now I know. You were being a guy. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're gay. I'm glad that you're happy. Next time, just keep it down. I was trying to take a nap." Ike says as he barges into Kyle's room.

" Uhh…okay. Thanks?" Kyle asks before Ike leaves the room, embarrassing Kyle.

Kyle could use a nap himself.

**THE END**


End file.
